The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a Ball Grid Array (BGA) semiconductor package.
A Ball Grid Array (BGA) may be used as a type of structure for connecting an external terminal to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) on which semiconductor chips are mounted. Certain factors can cause the total height of the BGA semiconductor package to vary. Some of these factors include, for example, the stacked height of semiconductor chips of the package, the thickness of the PCB, the size of one or more solder ball serving as an external terminal, and the thickness of an encapsulant. Due to advancing semiconductor chip technology, even though the number of stacked semiconductor chips is increasing, the total thicknesses of semiconductor packages is decreasing. However, reducing the thicknesses of the semiconductor chips will eventually reach an uppermost limit. Therefore, research for decreasing the total thickness of semiconductor packages using other methods is continuously being conducted.